Management of finances, savings and retirement is approached by individuals and businesses in many varied ways. Some individuals prefer to create budgets to predetermine the allocation of funds to required expenses, retirement and savings. Data is carefully entered on a daily, weekly or monthly basis to track income and expenditures and maintain strict control of every dollar spent. At an alternative end of the spectrum and perhaps more commonly a person may simply check their bank balance prior to an expenditure and then make the decision to pay a bill or purchase an item with only a careless glance at their monthly statement. A number of software applications through mobile apps and spreadsheet type templates provide for tracking of income and expenditures, with some providing charts and graphs to visually determine the allocation of funds and adherence to a budget. Some of these applications require the user to become a subscriber of a provider account that uses a network of financial institutions, payees such as utility companies or merchant systems, and charitable organizations within a network to automatically transfer a portion of a total transaction performed at a point of sale system to a savings account, a payee or to a charity as described in METHOD AND SYSTEM TO CREATE AND DISTRIBUTE EXCESS FUNDS FROM CONSUMER SPENDING TRANSACTIONS to Burke, U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,191. Other patents describe an automated withdrawal of funds to an investment account and a calculated estimate of return on the amount invested over a period of years as described in SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR MANAGING CONSUMER TRANSACTION-BASED INVESTMENTS to Cruttenden et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 8,781,906. The financial management system, to Ryder in U.S. Pat. No. 8,099,350 entitled, PERSONAL OR FAMILY FINANCIAL ACCOUNTING AND MANAGEMENT SYSTEM, determines the state of personal finances from data collected or entered based on personal income, assets, and expenditures. Through analysis and projections from the collected data, the system may provide recommendations and guidelines for the allocation of funds to expenditures, savings, and retirement in order to meet a person's desired goals. Importantly, these systems as well as most other budgetary management systems depend on the fiscal behavior of the individual or business to have sufficient funds that may be automatically withdrawn without causing account overage fees. These systems also require the individual to follow provided guidelines in order to successfully allocate funds to meet goals. However, these systems fail to provide a means for an individual or business to easily understand how better to manage their money. These systems also fail and poorly perform in helping the user to understand when it is good time to allocate those funds and how much should be allocated to create savings or reach a financial goal for a specific purpose such as a vacation or new car. These systems further fail to provide safe guards and buffers that assist in preventing the user from incurring overage charges that are imposed for insufficient balances and late payments on bills and credit cards. The present invention provides a unique methodology with safe guards to prevent overages in order to help an individual or business save for retirement and meet other desired financial needs and goals.